


Secret

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: ITCharacter: Belch, others mentionedRelationship: Belch/readerRequest: I loved your dating belch headcanons!! Can you please write a fic for him? Where he keeps the reader from the gang even though they are in a relationship but one night after sex, the gang comes to his and he shoves the reader out the window in her underwear or something to keep them apart. The reader thinks hes embarrassed about her but its because hes trying to protect her. Maybe the reader gets sick and he comes to take care of her? Fluffy ending? sorry if this is soooo long.





	1. Chapter 1

You lay in Regs bed, your head on his chest as you drew circles on his skin with your finger tips. He had his arm wrapped around you, the other behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.   
You smiled lazily as you cuddled in closer, your body still riding on the high of the previous events.   
The way the two of you had stumbled into the bedroom, clothes flying and lips locked. Or how he groan every time your hand brushed against his cock. As normal, the sex had been amazing. Passionate and pleasurable.   
You lost count about an hour ago to the amount of orgasms you had had but you did remember that every time you came, Reg would have a very proud look on his face. Every chance he got chance to prove you had a reason to be with him, he would take. He’d make you cum as much as he could, he’d take you place and come pick you up at the drop of a hat, he would literally try anything to keep you by his side. Apart from one situation.   
When his friends were about.   
Reg had made a very big attempt keeping you all apart, even going to the lengths of keeping your relationship a secret. You didn’t understand it all, but you never really questioned it simply because you loved him.   
You had been dating for just over a year and the time had flown by. At the start, it had been just sex. It just so happened that the two of you   
you sat up, much to Regs displeasure.   
“Whats wrong, baby?” He sit up as you stood but you smiled at him.   
“Nothing, I just need a drink.” You reassured him as you quickly pulled on your panties and then grabbing the shirt Reg had been wearing. Once it was on, you looked at him and saw his eyes light up at the sight of you. You knew he loved it when you wore his shirts, especially after sex.   
Reg seemed to agree with you as he also got up, shoving on a pair of boxers before the two of you headed down stairs to the kitchen.   
You spent a lot of time at Regs, so you knew were everything was. Pulling a cup out the cupboard, you went to the sink and started to pour water into it. Reg walked up behind you, his arms circling around your waist.   
“You’re beautiful.“ He mumbled as he buried his face into your neck, enjoying the smell mixture of sex and him on your skin.   
you giggled, placing the glass down and turning in his arms to press your lips to his in a lazily but sweet kiss. He smiled into the kiss, his whole body reacting to it as though it was the first kiss. He did this often.   
Reg suddenly pulled away, his demeaner changing as he looked to the side.   
“Baby?” You asked, trying to draw his attention back but he let go of you and then you heard it.   
Voices, loud ones. You recognised one of their laughs and knew instantly who it was. SO did Reg.   
“You have to go.” Reg suddenly snapped as he darted across the kitchen to the laundry pile and hauling some jeans and a tee-shirt.   
“w-what?” You gasped, both scared and angry. “Its dark and the middle of winter. It was fucking snowing yesterday. And im only wearing this!” You gestured to yourself as he pulled on the clothes.   
“im sorry, I really am. But-“ He was cut off when the sound of the front door opening and Patrick called into the house.   
“Belch!”   
You barley had a moment to think as you were grabbed and pushed to the back door which he opened. In one second, you were pushed into the cold and the door was slammed shut.   
It would seem just in time as you heard voices fill the kitchen, laughter including Regs.   
The cold hit you like a ton of bricks and you started to shiver violently. Tears streamed down your cheeks and your heart broke in two. You were tempted to go back in there and scream at him, but you didn’t.   
“We’re done.” You whispered, angrily as though he would be able to hear you.   
Turning on your heel, you knew the only way you were getting home was on your own.   
The walk back to yours might have been a nice one, if it wasn’t dark, freezing and your heart wasn’t breaking.   
by the half way point, your teeth were chattering, your breathing was shallow but slow, your hands were fumbling.   
When you got home, you didn’t go to bed. Something was really wrong with yours body, you knew it. Your pulse was weak and it scared you.   
Instead, you went straight to the phone and dialled 911.   
\--------------time skip --------------  
Something was wrong. Reg knew it.   
2 weeks he hadn’t seen you or heard from you. 2 weeks since he had pushed you out the back door.   
and it was all for nothing. Patrick had went upstairs and found your clothes, including underwear, lying on his floor. He knew how frustrated you were getting with the situation and told them everything, leaving out how you had been here moments before.   
The reaction was far better than he expected. They playfully punched his arm, congratulating him on getting laid. Patrick made a couple of comments but nothing too vulgar.   
He had agreed with the guys to introduce you the next day at school.   
In fact, he had driven up to your house that morning, going to pick you up and explain everything to you. But you weren’t home. No one was. He just assumed you had left early.   
But you weren’t at school. None of your friends had seen you.   
That was when he started to panic. What had happened to you when you walked home? Images of your body lying somewhere in the woods quickly swooped across his mind and he was nearly sick. He ditched school early, not even waiting for the guys as he drove to your house which was still empty. He waited there for hours, till well after sun down, before one of your neighbours walked by. He asked if they had seen you and the next words made his world stop.   
“Shes in hospital.”   
he went straight to the hospital but when the nurses asked his name and he told them, he was told he couldn’t go in and see you.   
He had nearly kicked off then and there in the hospital, till the nurse said you had specifically requested no visitors.   
The next few days were a haze for Reg. he didn’t go to school, didn’t really go home at all. He spent his time dotting between the hospital and your house. He knew your parents were working abroad. You were old enough to stay home alone and they had arrangements with the neighbours to keep an eye on you.   
It wasn’t until he saw a taxi pull up at your house on the 4th or 5th day that he was snapped out of his daze.   
You got out of the taxi, wincing slightly as you did so.   
The driver must have been happy to get you out since you had done nothing but cough all the way back from the hospital. Your body was still incredibly weak, but you wanted home and the doctors agreed. Your parents had phoned, telling you that they couldn’t come home because of a storm which had grounded all planes. They told you they had sent money so if you needed to stay in hospital, you could. They also called Regs mom, not that you knew.   
to be honest, you didn’t really know what was going on around you until you felt a hand around your waist.   
You jumped, looking to the owner of the hand and finding Reg. His eyes were filled with fear and confusion and his whole body was tense. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days.   
“Get off me.” You mumbled, attempting to push him away but you were far too weak. You had used all your energy persuading the doctors to let you out and now you just wanted to sleep. You were very worried you would just collapse on the floor.   
“I’ll help you.” Reg mumbled, meaning for it to sound like a question but it was more a demand. SO he bent down and picked you up bridal style. He had done this loads of times and would normally result in your giggling but cuddling into him. Instantly, he felt how much weight you had lost in such a short space of time.   
“How…?” he trailed off, unable to believe that the person in his arms was the same as the one he’d pushed out 5 days ago.   
“Hypothermia. Got taken to hospital. But there were complications. Now its pneumonia.” You tried your best to explain.   
You were too weak to even argue because you knew there was no point. You needed the help and while your pride was taking a hit, you knew he could at least get you inside.   
you lolled your head against his shoulder, silently rejoicing at his warmth.  
you nodded in and out of sleep, thankful Reg knew where your spare key was kept. You woke up in the hallway. Reg went to take you up stairs but you shook your head.   
“No, no, not to my bed. Living room.” You managed to mumble but you saw he was confused and obviously you had to explain yourself. “Kitchens closer. Bathrooms downstairs. Heaters. Phone.” You rattled off, closing your eyes over.   
Next thing you knew, you were being set carefully down on the sofa. A blanket was placed over you for a couple of minutes so that Reg could run up to your room and grab your duvet, pillows and a couple of other things you might need. When he came back, he slid the pillow under your head and covered you up. He then went to the kitchen and got you water but by the time he came back, you were asleep. He settled into one of your single seater chairs, watching over you as guilt filled his body with every passing moment. Guilt that made tears prick in his eyes, made him feel sick to his stomach, made him loath himself.  
\-------------------time skip --------  
Over the next week or so, Reg stayed with you. You spent more time asleep than awake, but Reg quickly realised you had tablets to take so would wake you up when you needed them. He made you soup and other soft foods. The only time he left was to run back to his on the second day of you being home and grab clothes. His mom was worried about him, but when he told her what was wrong with you, she said she would sort everything out.   
She had known about you and her son from the start and grew very fond of you. She had been away the weekend that it had all happen.   
She had visited a few time, bringing fresh clothes for Reg as well as small things for you like homemade soup. The first time she walked in and saw you on the couch, she nearly fainted at how ill you looked. But she knew she had to be strong for her son.   
Reg couldn’t bring himself to tell him mom it was his fault you were like this.   
But Reg couldn’t even admit it to himself.   
After about a week, you started to become more conscious. You were able to move about by yourself and weren’t falling asleep all the time.   
You really didn’t know how you felt. On the one hand, you were in this situation because of him, but on the other, he had taken care of you without even being asked. Even when you were better and able to move about properly, he still stayed to make sure you were okay. Having him around was certainly helpful, because he was able to take care of you such as waking you up to eat or take medication. You were grateful for that at least.   
He knew something was wrong with you. Not with your health, but with this relationship. You wouldn’t look at him properly, you wouldn’t really speak to him and you seemed slightly resentful he was there. Which you were. You just didn’t know how to feel.   
One night, it got too much for both of you.   
“Will you just look at me?” Reg said out of the blue. The two of you were watching TV and Reg had tried to start a conversation but failed. You were on the sofa and he was in the single seater that you were sure he had been sleeping in.   
“I cant.” You managed to whisper, turning your body away from him. “Im sorry.”   
“Will… we ever be okay?” He suddenly asked, his voice shaking. This made you look at him, your eyes wide at his sudden question about your relationship.   
“Theres not a ‘we’ anymore. You made that clear the night you shoved me out into the cold in a tee-shirt.” Your voice was just as shaky as his, your tears welling in your eyes. You saw him wince at your words.   
“I-I didn’t know this would happen. I just didn’t want you around them.” He mumbled but this got your blood pumping as anger filled your body.   
“What sort of relationship did we even have that you suddenly care so much for? You didn’t even want to tell your friends about me. You were embarrassed of me so you kept us a secret. I was just a fuck buddie to you!” You snapped at him.   
“Its not like that!” Reg matched your tone as he sat up properly in his seat. “Do you know what would have happened if Hockstetter had seen you only my shirt?” He gestured at you, but you rolled your eyes.   
“Probably would have been any worse than if someone had seen me stumbling through the woods in a shirt!” Your tears ran down your cheek as you turned away from him, clasping your hand over your mouth to stop the sobs. But it did nothing.   
there was a moment of silence, only broken by your tears before Reg spoke.   
“im not embarrassed by you.” He said and you felt his eyes on the back of your head.   
“Why didn’t you want to tell anyone about us?” You finally asked a question that was bugging your mind for weeks now.   
“I just… wanted to keep you to myself.” Reg shook his head as he tried to put it into words. “the guys… I didn’t know how they’d act to you. and I wanted to keep you safe. But they know about you now.”   
With that, your head snapped towards him.   
“Patrick found your bra in my room. Its not my size so they guessed.” He told you, and you couldn’t help but giggle a little at the idea of Patrick holding out a bra and quizzing his friend about it. You saw a light in Reg eyes when you laughed. “They wanted to meet you. Was gonna introduce you last Monday at school but…” He trailed off, not need to tell you why you weren’t at school.   
“Yeah.” Was all you could say as you looked away from him.   
“I didn’t think of you in that way.” Reg said, his voice breaking as he stared at you. “You weren’t just a…” He trailed off, unable to say ‘fuck buddy’ about you.   
“Then what was I?” You look at him again.   
“I-i-I-“ Reg stuttered, struggling to put his emotions in to words. Especially about you. He had always struggled with emotions like this. He struggled when it came to first realising, he had a crush on you, struggled when he first asked you out and even when he first kissed you. Every time, you had responded with enthusiasm and mirrored feelings which certainly made it easier to move forward. But right now? He didn’t know if you would. Not that he could blame you. Your reasonings and angry were justifiable and he knew more than anything that he didn’t expect you to return to him.   
The realisation dawned on him. He continued to stare at you while a storm raged in his mind. You would leave him either way. No one wanted to be with someone who had done to them what he had done to you. He hated himself for allowing you to feel like his interests in you were purely for sex and maybe a little company. Because you meant so much more to him than just that.   
“I’m in love with you.” He spoke without realising it fully. The words fell from his lips as if it were a dream. He didn’t mean to say it out loud, much less so for you to hear him.   
your eyes widened at his confession.   
You looked up at him and he was still staring at you, a mixture of longing and sadness in his eyes.   
“Really?” You breathed, unable to believe both that he had said those words and how deeply they effected you.   
“From the start, yeah.” He nodded, leaning back in his seat and slumping while his hands covered his face before dropping away. “I couldn’t believe you wanted to be with me. And I thought it would just be easiest to keep it all a secret.”   
“What do you mean?” You ask, tilting your head to the side. You could see tears forming in his eyes but he blinked them away.   
“I know the guys are a lot to deal with, and I thought they might scare you away. I know im not the best lookin’ guy in school and if people found out about us, you would realise you could do so much better. I just wanted to try and keep what we had to myself. I just wanted you.”   
His voice broke but he had kept speaking, not looking you in the eyes as if he were embarrassed.   
He spilled his heart and soul out for you to see and mock if you wished. He didn’t care anymore. He just wanted you to know he didn’t mean to hurt you or for things to turn out like this.   
Pushing the blanket off your legs, you stood up. Reg winced because he thought you were going to leave, to go upstairs or into another room. Or even tell him to get out.   
But you walked up to him and, much to his surprised, straddled his lap. His hands instantly settled on your sides out of instinct.   
You ducked your head and placed a soft kiss to his lips. His whole body froze under your touched and yet seemed to bask in it at the same time.   
His hands squeezed your sides as he kissed you back, a small whimper escaping his throat either out of surprise or relief.   
He sat bolt up right, nearly sending you flying back but his hands kept you secure. Your wrapped around his neck as he kissed you back with passion.   
You pressed your whole body against his own, even able to feel how fast his heart was beating in his chest.   
“I love you.” You breathed as you pulled back for air. You returned his confession with your own.   
“And now? Can we still… you know? Be together?” He begged you, holding onto you for dear life. You couldn’t help but chuckle a little.   
“Yes, but on one condition.” You sat back a little as he nodded for your condition. “No more secrets.”   
“None.” He nodded once again, relieved.   
“good.” You breath a sigh of relief. “It’s a little cold down here. Wanna go up stairs?”   
Your question was met with a smile as Reg nodded.   
You were about to move off him, but he wrapped his arms securely around your waist and lifted you up.   
Letting out a small giggle, you couldn’t help but lock your legs around his waist to keep yourself up as he carried you upstairs. He pressed small kisses to your cheek and neck as he did so before the two of you collapsed on your bed.   
Because you were able to move about more, you came up stairs to sleep at night. Your bed wasn’t made, so Reg was able to lie you down and then climb in with you, pulling the covers up to cover both of you. You instantly cuddled into him, having missed these intimate moments greatly.   
His arms wrapped around you as he pressed kisses to the top of your head.   
Reg had always thought he would dread the day he had to tell others about you. Not because he was embarrassed by you, but because he knew people would judge and say you could do better.   
And yet, he wanted nothing more than to walk into school with you by his side, holding your hand. He didn’t care what they thought about him. Now he only cared about what you thought, and as long as you were happy, so was he.   
And while the secret had been fun, he couldn’t wait for it to be over.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: IT   
> Characters: Reg, Vic, Henry, Patrick   
> Relationship: Reg/reader   
> Request: Awwww, this was cute. Stupid (reg, you're an idiot) but cute. A couple spelling/grammar issues but not enough to really RUIN the flow, just a couple hiccups.   
> I'd love a "part two" where we actually see them walk into school holding hands+reg introducing you to the group.   
> Oooooo... I kinda, also, wanna see how it all went down too! Like, the boys showed up and reader got shoved out the back. Reg said that Patrick went upstairs and discovered reader's clothes. I kinda wanna see Reg's thoughts from the kitchen scene onwards. Like he realizes the boys are here, kicks her out the back, he thinks everything's good, then Patrick goes upstairs and finds her underwear, Reg mentally freaks out before he explains, then the boys all "congratulate him on getting laid" and tell him they wanna meet her xP   
> ... I just got waaaay too into this xD

Fandom: IT   
Characters: Reg, Vic, Henry, Patrick   
Relationship: Reg/reader   
Request: Awwww, this was cute. Stupid (reg, you're an idiot) but cute. A couple spelling/grammar issues but not enough to really RUIN the flow, just a couple hiccups.   
I'd love a "part two" where we actually see them walk into school holding hands+reg introducing you to the group.   
Oooooo... I kinda, also, wanna see how it all went down too! Like, the boys showed up and reader got shoved out the back. Reg said that Patrick went upstairs and discovered reader's clothes. I kinda wanna see Reg's thoughts from the kitchen scene onwards. Like he realizes the boys are here, kicks her out the back, he thinks everything's good, then Patrick goes upstairs and finds her underwear, Reg mentally freaks out before he explains, then the boys all "congratulate him on getting laid" and tell him they wanna meet her xP   
... I just got waaaay too into this xD

“You’re beautiful. “ He mumbled as he buried his face into your neck, enjoying the smell mixture of sex and him on your skin. The soft giggle that left your lips made his heart race. Not matter how many times he managed to make you laugh, he still took some form of pride in it.   
When you twisted in his arms to kiss him, it made his whole body tense up. He couldn’t even begin to count how many times you had kiss him but he cherished every one.   
Forcing himself to relax so he could kiss you back, enjoying how the kiss seemed to be a little more lazy and laid back than normal. It was normally a good sign that you were satisfied and happy.   
IN a moment, his world was perfect.   
But then he heard them. He snapped back from the kiss.   
They had never been quiet people. He could heard Patricks cracking from a mile away.   
Shit.   
His mind began to race as he froze up.   
He fought so hard to keep you away from the guys, but he never thought they would come to his house tonight. He didn’t tell them his mother was away and it was late. There was no real reason for them to come for him.   
He knew there was no point try to figure out why they were here when he heard your voice, pulling him back into the room.  
“Baby?” but then you froze, hearing what he had heard.   
Reg’s eyes fell on your appearance. Your flushed cheeks, the soft bite marks on your neck and shoulders that would have been gone by school, his shirt which draped off your shoulder and only really covered the bare minimum.   
He needed to get you out of here. Henry and Vic would be bad enough, but Patrick was something completely different. If they came in, saw you and even if they left straight away, he was sure the news would get around the school quickly. Sure, he would be fine, just getting a pat on the back, but you would probably be branded a slut. It was the way things worked at school. The guys gets the glory and the girls gets degraded unless theres already a relationship there and everyone knew about it.   
You were sweet and soft, popular to the point that you slipped under the radar of the gang for not being a loser but not popular enough for everyone to pay attention to you. And that’s how you liked it. He didn’t want to cause you any issues or to hurt your reputation.   
Reg did the only thing he could think off as he moved across the kitchen, away from you to grab some clothes.   
“You have to go.” Reg told you, not meaning to snap but he couldn’t take it back now.   
“w-what?” You gasped at him and he felt your eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. “Its dark and the middle of winter. It was fucking snowing yesterday. And im only wearing this!” You gestured to the top you wore as Reg started to pull on some of the clothes.   
“im sorry, I really am. But-“ He was cut off when the sound of the front door opening and Patrick called into the house.   
“Belch!”   
Fear flooded through Regs body as he did the only thing that made any sense in that moment. He moved quickly to you, grabbed your wrists and shoved you out the back door.   
Guilt flooded through his body when he saw the shocked and hurt in your eyes. he couldn’t take it, pulling the curtain across the door. It was partly so the guys wouldn’t see you, but also so he couldn’t.   
Maybe, if he had had more time, he might have been able to devise a better plan. But this was the best he could do.   
Before he could give any more thought to it, Patrick, Henry and Vic came into the kitchen.   
“We shouted on you.” Henry partly scolded but Reg understood why they were here.   
Henry had a new and particularly nasty bruise on his forehead and leading down to his eye which was blackened.   
His father had kicked him out again.   
“You want some ice?” Reg offered and Henry gave a single nod.   
If anyone else had been around, henry would have refused.   
Reg went to his freezer and pulled out a bag of ice. He grabbed a clean towel and took a handful of the ice, placing it in the centre of the towel. He wrapped it up and gave the cold bundle to Henry.   
He took it with a small nod of appreciation.   
“You’re mom not in?” Vic asked, glancing around.   
“No, she had to go away.” Reg shook his head. There was no point in lying. They would have seen her car wasn’t in the driveway.   
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Patrick whined, looking for any excuse to throw a house party even if it wasn’t his house.   
“She only decided to go today.” Reg lied. They didn’t need to know that he had known for a little over a week.   
“well then, I’ll go take a slash in the fancy toilet.” Patrick smirked, head to the stairs as Reg rolled his eyes. The downstairs toilet was small, having been fitted in an old cupboard. The upstairs bathroom, however, was big with both a walk in shower and a bath. Regs mom didn’t like people going to the upstairs one if she was in simply because it was right by the bedrooms and she didn’t want them sticking their heads in to her room.   
Reg leaned against the side while Vic told him about how Henry had nearly broken his window throwing stones to get his attention.   
the story caused some laugher from both Reg and Henry but then Reg heard that soft cackle from Patrick which he had learned to hate.   
Looking at the door to the kitchen, he saw Patrick was back with his hands behind his back.   
“You’ll never guess what I found?” Patrick looked at Henry and Vic with a raised eyebrow and smirk on his lips.   
“Belch’s mums pants?” Henry smirked as he joked. Reg rolled his eyes, flipping Henry off. It was a common thing between the group. no matter whos house they were at, it was vics mums dildo, Patricks mums vibrator ect. It was just a joke.   
“Well, I don’t think they are his moms.” Patrick pulled your pink, lace underwear and matching bra from behind his back.   
Regs face fell as he felt his heart sink.   
Patrick was right, they couldn’t possibly be his moms because you were so much smaller than his mom. They had also been on the floor in his room.   
The kitchen fell silent as all eyes moved to Reg.   
“Holy shit, dude.” Vic exclaimed, his voice showing shock and admiration. “Who is she?”   
“Fuck who she is. Where is she?” Henry asked, raising an eyebrow as his eyes darted to the kitchen table.   
“She left.” Reg chocked out, only because he knew they would tear the house apart to find you.   
“Without her clothes?” Patrick winked at him and Reg frowned.   
“No, she had a spare. Had to leave for an emergency.” Reg growled a little, angry and frustrated with Patrick who instantly picked up on it.   
“I just walked past your room and saw her clothes thrown on the floor. Not my fault you left the door open.” Patrick shrugged and Reg moved from the side to grab your underwear out of Patricks hands.   
“Congrats on getting laid!” Vic playfully punches Reg in the arm with a smile.   
“yeah, especially by whoever wears those.” Henry smirks, bringing the pack away from his eye to look at the underwear in his hand.  
“Thanks.” Reg couldn’t help but smile a little, however wrong it was.   
He was suddenly bombarded with questions from the group.   
“Who is she?”   
“Do we know her?”   
“Does she go to our school?”   
“Have you fucked her before?”   
“was she any good?”   
“When will you see her again?”   
“Can we meet her?”   
“Stop!” Reg demanded as he walked into the living room.   
They followed him and saw the small bag that was sitting beside the sofa. You had left it there when you had dragged Reg upstairs.   
He pushed the pieces of clothing into the bag and made a mental note to get the clothes you had left upstairs as well.   
When he straightened up, he knew he had to answer some of their questions.   
He considered lying, but then he remembered the day before. you had asked him if he would ever tell his friends about you. You wanted people to know you were dating him because you were proud of the relationship. You didn’t mind sneak about, but it would be nice to go into town together and go to the movies without having to go in separate. He knew you would be angry, but he decided that it would be easier to tell them now.   
“You know [y/n] from school?” Reg asks, glancing over his shoulder at his friends before turning to them.   
“the [h/c] girl? The one in your history class?” Vic asks, surprising Reg a little. Vic had always been the most perceptive of the group.   
“Yeah, its her.” Reg tell him, hoping the others knew who Vic was going on about.   
“Wait, [y/n]? Shes sleeping with you?” Henry raises an eyebrow and Reg understands what he means. You were hot, and no one would have put you and Reg together. You were the type that would end up with the football players.   
“Yeah, for a while now.” Reg nodded.   
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Vic protested, seeming insulted.   
“Because I know what you guys are like. Shes real sweet and I didn’t want you guys to scare her off.” Reg tell them and Vic give a few nods, apparently agreeing with him.   
“Well, can we meet her now?” Vic asks.   
“Shes not here.” Reg frowns, thinking Vic has missed the moments in the kitchen.   
“No, at school? She can start hanging out with us, if you’s two are a thing.” Vic looks to Henry and Patrick who nod a little. Reg didn’t like the smile that Patrick had, but he knew the others were genuine and would want to meet you.   
“I don’t know. If things are fine between me and her, sure.” He nods, and the group seems to know that whatever he meant, they probably wouldn’t find out tonight.   
He would go round to yours in the morning, try and sort things out. He just hoped you would be able to forgive him.   
\-----------time skip (after part 1) ---------------  
Everyone’s eyes fell on the girl who had stepped out of Regs car. It was almost like you were some celebrity who had just stepped foot in the school. Many of the students knew you, but never would have expected this.   
Reg walked round the car, a soft smile on his lips.   
“You okay?” He asks, still unsure if you should be back at school just yet, but you nodded.   
“Yeah, never better.” You smile.  
News got around that you had been sick, but no one had put your sickness and Regs absents together. Until they saw you walking hand in hand with Reg into the school.   
Your heart was hammering in your chest and eyes followed you in shock. But as you looked up at Reg, you noticed he had a new sense of pride in the way he walked iwhrt you by his side.   
before you even knew what was happening, Reg stopped in front of a group.   
It took you a moment to realize you were standing in front of the infamous Bowers gang. You had walked past them many times, but normally your eyes were drawn to Reg who would smile a little when he saw you. You never really had to look at the rest of them.   
now you felt like you were standing in front of the firing squad.   
“This is [y/n].” Reg took charge of the introduction which you were more than grateful for. “[y/n], that’s Henry, Patrick and Vic.” He pointed to each one respectively as he spoke.   
“I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of you then.” Vic smiles at you with a nod.   
“I mean, you guys saw my underwear. There isn’t much more to see.” You shrug, glancing over your shoulder just to make sure no one was listening too closely.   
But you were drawn back when the group laughed, finding your sarcasm humorous.   
You took a spot between Vic and Reg and slipped into the group with ease after that with no more secrets.


End file.
